What is Destined to be Will be
by laurakayl
Summary: Rory, steph, logan, colin, finn all go to chilton. to everyone else it is obvious that rory and logan shold be together but rory seems to hate logan. what will happen when one day logan decides to profess his feeling in front of a whole class.DISCONTINUED
1. The Start of it All

Authors Note: Summary-Rory, Steph, Colin, and Finn have been friends since Rory started Chilton. Rory is not as fond of Logan and doesn't really get along with him. All of the gang goes there. Logan, Colin, and Finn are sophomores. Steph and Rory are freshman. There is no Tristan and she never dated dean or jess, although she was still friends with jess but he moved away already. Lorelei is married to Luke, but still sometimes in touch with Christopher. All of the kids parents are friends and they are nice and not mean and cruel like in the show. I think that is all for now. I will tell you if I remember something else that is necessary. Oh yea, Paris may or may not be in the story.

* * *

"Steph, stop he's a playboy and I KNOW he will never be able to stick with one person, let alone me, the plain, boring, no-fun, Rory that studies all the time. So stop trying to convince me that I like him. Even if I did I wouldn't even think about it."

"But Ror, I am sure that he likes you and it is tearing him apart that you hate him. He seems to always perk up in the conversation when we mention you and will always come to a party if he knows you're going to be there."

"Hey lovely ladies" said an Australian accent from behind

"hey finn" steph and rory responded back together

"so what are you two up to today?" questioned colin

"as far as I know the same thing you are, unless you plan on skipping class since I know rory won't do that" responded steph

"well, amazingly I don't think we are planning on it, ace," remarks logan as he falls into step with the group

"wow! It should go as a world record, a day when logan huntzberger doesn't skip class" rory commented with a sour voice

"okay, okay you two. No cat fights. I guess this means we are all headed over to lit class" finn butted in before a full out word war started out

The conversation continued but rory and logan were both lost in thought, not unnoticed by the other three.

RRRRRR

Rory was lost in thought as they walked to lit

Maybe steph is right. Maybe he really does like me. I mean he always does seem to be at every place I go, and he hasn't been going out with many girls lately, then again he might have already gone through them all considering… anyways even if he did I could never like him...hes cocky, arrogant, and his ego is terrible. He is always getting into trouble and doesn't even care. God how could I even consider that possibility?

------------------------------------------------------------LLLLLLL---------------------------------------------------------------------

God. She looks great today, if only she didn't hate me. I would commit to her in a second, even if I have a rep. if only she would understand I could commit for her. Like that would ever happen, who am I kidding.

* * *

Rory was pulled out of her thoughts when steph said "right ror?"

"huh?? Oh yea sure" was the quick reply

"hey look we have a sub, and shes hot….and a red head" finn said jubilantly as he ran for a seat in the front.

Everyone followed him grudgingly sitting all around him

"hello class, my name is miss. Franklin, and I am your sub…today the teacher has a debate planned. Okay I need 2 people, one for each side, how about you with the brunette hair, here in the front….and you with the blond hair, the one looking bored, also up here in the front. "

The class all giggled as the 2 people who seemed to hate each other the most in the entire school were going to have a debate in the front of the class…this should be interesting. The teacher gave out the sides while steph, colin, and finn gave each other looks wondering what would happen, all knowing that deep inside both rory and logan liked each other but would never admit it.

The debate began and every time rory would make a point logan would have a witty comment back and vise versa. As the argument got heated everyone, including the teacher, except logan and rory noticed that the couple was growing closer and closer together. All of a sudden in the middle of a comeback logan stopped in mid- sentence, realizing their closeness. Suddenly he felt the sudden urge to just kiss her right then and there…..that is exactly what he did. His lips came crashing down on hers as all the girls in the class muttered things about her getting huntzberger. Four people who saw this coming were steph, colin, finn, and amazingly the teacher who could tell that they needed something to start them up.

Rory was hesitant at first but then realized that this was what she always wanted, for logan to admit that he wanted her. And here he was doing that in front of the entire class. It look a minute but soon rory allowed logan to enter her mouth and they were in full make out session in the front of the classroom, and the teacher wasn't doing anything. Soon breath became a necessity and the two broke apart. Moments later the classroom broke out in applause, most glad that the two would finally not be at it all the time.

The bell rang second later and rory turned grabbed her bag, stephs arm, and ran out of the room. All the while logan stood there still in the initial shock from the amazing kiss he had just gotten from ace, rory Gilmore of all people. And as far has he can recall this was his best kiss ever.


	2. authors note

Hey I know that some people have liked the beginning of this story but I have heard that there is another story with almost exactly the same beginning so I am not sure if I will continue it. Even if I do it might be a while I have a lot of finals and stuff to do. Thanks for reading.


End file.
